Technical Field
The exemplary and non-limiting embodiments relate generally to multi-resolution audio signals and, more particularly, to audio signals where the audio signals have different audio resolutions.
Brief Description of Prior Developments
In some devices, such as a conventional smartphone for example, audio recording settings are fixed. Thus, audio resolution (sampling rate and dynamic range) of recorded audio is fixed. In this type of conventional smartphone, playing of audio signals is limited to the same resolution as the recording resolution, such as only 16 bit dynamic range and 48 kHz sample rate.